La mort de mon père
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Squall, fils unique et maintenant orphelin. Récit de sa plus grande perte. Chapitre 4. Fic finie.
1. Default Chapter

**La mort de mon père**

**Chapitre 1**

Série : Final Fantasy VIII.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Deathfic, léger AU, POV Squall.

Couple : Y'en a pas ici… Ou peut-être le Squall/Seifer mais je ne sais même pas si je le développe…

Disclamer : Voilà ce que c'est que de me laisser regarder Final Fantasy, Les créatures de l'esprit. J'ai toujours envie de faire des deathfics après…

P.S : Squall à ici 19 ans, et Seifer bah un an de plus, soit 20 ans.

Bétalectrice : Mélie et Babel.

- « Mais pourquoi tu ripostes pas ???

- A quoi ça me servirait ? Tu sais bien que tout est fini…

- Arrête un peu !! C'est moi le pessimiste ici ! Alors si je dis qu'on peut s'en sortir c'est qu'on peut s'en sortir !!

- Regarde la vérité en face… Comment veux-tu que l'on échappe à ce monstre ?!

- Eeeeeh !! T'arrête pas !! Cours !!

- A quoi bon…

- Squall attention baisse-toi !! »

Je n'ai pas réagi à sa mise en garde. Je le vois courir vers moi et me pousser violemment sur le côté. Je tombe lourdement au sol. J'entends des coups de feu. Puis je le sens me prendre le bras et il me remet debout, m'entraînant dans sa course. Le paysage défile devant mes yeux comme une peinture abstraite. Arbre, feuille, tronc… Tout est flou. Puis je me retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité. Je regarde autour de moi. Une grotte. Nous sommes dans une grotte sombre et humide. La prise sur mon bras se relâche et je retombe au sol. Une main vient me gifler. Il a l'air en colère.

- « Crétin dégénéré !!! Ca te prend souvent ses envies de suicide !?!! »

C'est une bonne question… Je crois que oui.

- « Squall ! »

Je vois son visage apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Ce qui m'arrive ? Cette bonne blague. J'en ai marre, voilà tout. Marre de cette vie de merde qui m'a enlevé ma raison de vivre, mon enfance, mon bonheur, mon rayon de soleil, mon père…

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il vient l'essuyer de sa main.

- « Squall… Dis**-**moi ce que tu as… »

Son ton si sérieux et si… triste ? me donne envie de me confier, pour la première fois.

- « Seifer… N'as-tu jamais ressenti un vide si grand dans ton cœur, une tristesse si intense que la seule chose à laquelle tu puisses penser n'est que… mort… »

Pour toute réponse, il s'assied à côté de moi et déclenche une matéria de feu pour nous apporter un peu de chaleur.

- « Je te mentirais en disant oui. Ce serait malhonnête envers toi de te raconter un bobard alors que tout n'est que fiction.

- …

- Tu…

- Ca a fait 18 ans y'a deux jours… J'ai toujours essayé de cacher ce souvenir au plus profond de moi, même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Et… ça m'est revenu en pleine face d'un coup, sans prévenir. Tu sais, quand on a été sauver ces gens, dans la réserve de Mindogme.

- Oui je m'en souviens bien.

- Selphie était retournée voir Quistis à Nagata pour ses blessures. On a du évacuer toute la population le plus rapidement possible. Quelques hommes étaient restés avec nous pour se battre. Je les ai trouvés très courageux. Ils n'avaient jamais fais la guerre avant, mais ils ont quand même voulu rester pour couvrir la fuite des autres. Et y'a eu cet enfant… Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi quand c'est arrivé… Je l'ai vu pleurer et crier. Il ne voulait pas quitter son père. Il s'est désespérément accroché à sa chemise, mais une femme l'a emmené, et l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de crier et pleurer. Il agitait ses petits bras dans le vide vers lui. Et son père l'a regardé partir. J'ai bien vu la tristesse dans son regard. Mais quand il s'est aperçu que je le regardais, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis on s'est battu et on a gagné sans trop de victimes.

- Ah pour ça, c'est sûr qu'ils étaient farouches ces paysans ! Même moi j'en revenais pas. »

Sa réplique me tire un petit sourire.

- « Oui… J'ai vu leurs retrouvailles. Le petit était si content, et son père aussi. C'est là que… Pourquoi j'ai pas cette chance moi ?!!!! »

Je jette rageusement un caillou dans les flammes. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ? Pourquoi à moi ? Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi à nous ?

Flash Back

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant. Mon père m'avait emmené au jardin d'enfants pour que je puisse me défouler et faire de nouvelles rencontres. Il faisait beau, le soleil tapait, il devait faire 25°C. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu en plus. Il m'en a fait la surprise. Logiquement il devait encore aller à une de ses réunions. Mais il y avait envoyé un de ses meilleurs amis, conseiller, confident et j'en passe… Kiros. Je l'aimais bien lui aussi. Ca m'amusait de le voir réprimander gentiment mon père qui l'imitait quand il avait le dos tourné et faisant semblant de rien une fois qu'il le regardait. Mais ça ne marchait jamais vu que j'étais toujours en train de rigoler. C'était donc lui qui se tapait l'ennuyante réunion, tandis que mon père et moi allions nous amuser. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Et encore moins pour lui-même. Maman aurait pu l'aider un peu si elle était encore en vie. Elle est morte peu après ma naissance. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Mais je la connais un peu grâce à mon père. Il m'a montré toutes les photos où elle apparaissait. Mes préférées, c'étaient celles où ils étaient tous les deux dessus. J'adoraient voir leurs sourires, leurs étreintes amoureuses. Mais celle où on voyait papa envoyer une grande gerbe d'eau à maman qui riait quand ils étaient à la plage, c'était bien celle qui surpassait toutes les autres. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Je l'ai même faite encadrée. Tous les soirs avant de me coucher j'embrassais cette photo. Comme ça ils étaient toujours avec moi, même quand mon père partait faire ses voyages pour affaires.

J'étais envieux des autres enfants que je voyais avec leur papa et leur maman. Moi je n'en avait qu'un. Mais l'amour qu'il me donnait comptait pour deux. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Et je crois que c'était réciproque. Je me rappelle que ce jour là j'étais tombé alors que je courais après un copain. Papa est tout de suite venu me voir. Il a sorti son beau mouchoir blanc et a fait couler un peu d'eau de la bouteille qu'on emportait toujours avec nous quand on sortait et il a nettoyé mon bobo. Et pour le guérir complètement, il m'a fait un bisou dessus. Il me disait toujours que c'était le plus beau médicament du monde. Puis il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux et les a frictionnés en me donnant un grand sourire. Je sais que plusieurs personnes l'ont regardé à ce moment là. Il était le plus beau quand il sourirait. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. C'était comme si tout le bonheur du monde le traversait et venait toucher chaque être qui le croisait.

Après, on est allé manger une barbe à papa. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Sauf quand quelqu'un me poussait sans le faire exprès et que j'en avais plein les cheveux. Mais c'était boooon. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout s'est enchaîné. Personne n'aurait pu prédire alors la tournure des évènements. La journée avait si bien commencé…

Fin Flash Back

Machan : Voili voilou la première partie. Bon je n'ai pas précisé le nom du père de Squall mais si vous lisez cette fic c'est que vous devez le connaître… Laguna Loire, mamour de moi. Qui va fort bien avec Vincent Valentine, my belove.

Et en plus y'a pas vraiment de yaoi… Woooooh !! Oo

Ah oui, les lieux sont totalement fictifs… --

La suite dans pas longtemps logiquement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**La mort de mon père**

**Chapitre 2**

Série : Final Fantasy VIII.

Auteuse :

Genre : Deathfic, léger AU, POV Squall.

Couple : Y'en a pas ici… Ou peut-être le Squall/Seifer mais je ne sais même pas si je le développe…

Disclamer : Voilà ce que c'est que de me laisser regarder Final Fantasy, Les créatures de l'esprit. J'ai toujours envie de faire des deathfics après…

Bétalectrice : Babel.

La pluie commençait à tomber à l'extérieur de la grotte dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés, Seifer et moi. Depuis plus d'une semaine nous étions en guerre. Une guerre pour un idéal pourri et qui n'amènera jamais à rien. Mon père, lui, se battait pour quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de censé. S'il était là, jamais cette guerre enfantine ne serait arrivée, jamais. Mais il n'était plus.

J'entendis un bruit au loin. Mon compagnon aussi. Il arrêta la matéria et nous ne parlâmes plus. Rien n'arriva. Peut-être était-ce seulement le bruit que provoquaient les gouttes d'eau en chutant sur les feuilles tombées des arbres. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans parler ni bouger pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Seifer se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur, doigt sur la gâchette. Puis il revint s'asseoir à côté de moi et ralluma la matéria, vigilant.

« R.A.S.

**- **Tant mieux…

**- **Tu es sûr que tu veux m'en parler ?

**- **Oui…

**- **Si tu n'y arrives pas ne te forces pas. Je sais que ça doit être quelque chose de dur pour toi. Alors je ne t'oblige à rien.

**- **C'est bon Seifer, tu va pas me la jouer psychologue non plus !

**- **Mouais…

**- **Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tout avait pourtant bien commencé ce jour-là. Jusqu'à ce que… »

Flash Back

Tenant dans une main ma barbe à papa et dans l'autre la main de mon père, je le voyais piocher de temps à autres et se sucer les doigts juste après. Pour ma part, j'en avais plein sur le nez, les lèvres et le menton. Je refusais obstinément de lui lâcher la main et donc j'y allais en mordant dedans. Papa m'aidait quand il voyait que j'écartais le bâtonnet entouré de la substance rose et qu'un long fil en pendouillait, menaçant ne se coller à mes mèches qui dansaient au grés des brises légères. Nous nous dirigions vers le parc quand le téléphone portable de mon père sonna. Ses doigts tout collants il décrocha avec maladresse, risquant de faire tomber le combiné par terre.

« Allo ? Laguna Loire à l'appareil. »

Je n'ai pas su qui était au bout du fils ni même de quoi il s'agissait. Mais l'arrêt soudain de mon père et son teint devenu blême me laissèrent deviner qu'il ne venait pas de gagner au Loto. Quelques secondes passèrent où j'observais attentivement son air grave ; il ne répondait que par des « hum », « oui », « d'accord » et pour finir « J'arrive tout de suite. ».

Je le savais. Notre après-midi entre père et fils allait prendre fin. Je le vis s'accroupir devant moi.

« Squall… Je suis désolé poussin, mais il va falloir que nous rentions plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

**- **Nan, c'est pas grave. Mais papa… ?

**- **Oui ?

**- **C'était qui au téléphone ?

**- **Kiros.

**- **C'est quelque chose d'important ?

**- **Oui. De très important même.

**- **D'accord.

**- **Prêt à faire la course ?

**- **Oui.

Je jetai mon bâtonnet autour duquel restait encore un peu de barbe à papa dans la poubelle la plus proche et nous fîmes la course jusqu'à la maison. Au début j'arrivais à le suivre mais à la fin, il me prit sur son dos. En temps normal je lui aurais fait « Allé hu ! » mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Alors je profitai tout simplement de sa douce chaleur, en écartant ses longs cheveux qui venaient me chatouiller le visage. Il sentait bon, comme d'habitude. J'adorais dormir avec lui, dans son lit, parce que cette odeur était toujours présente. J'étais bien incapable de la définir. Elle sentait tout simplement mon père. La maison apparu bientôt dans mon champs de vison et il me déposa à terre quelques secondes plus tard. Je vis Kiros accompagné d'un autre homme, Ward. Avant, il me faisait peur. Il était très grand avec une carrure de catcheur. Et puis sa grande cicatrice sur son visage lui donnait un air encore plus menaçant. Les premières fois où je l'ai vu, je me cachais soit derrière papa, soit derrière Kiros. Mais un jour, quand j'étais dans ma chambre, il était venu me chercher. Collé contre le mur opposé à la porte, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Il avait bien vu que j'avais peur. Alors il ma fait un petit sourire et s'est approché lentement de moi en me tendant la main. Il me disait qu'on allait retrouver papa à l'aéroport. Il m'a fallu deux à trois minutes avant de pouvoir faire un geste. Mais quand ma main eut touché la sienne, je senti sa chaleur. Et je me suis décontracté peu à peu. En fait il était rigolo lui aussi. Il aimait se donner un air menaçant ou me faire une grimace. Je me demandais bien qui avait déteint sur qui entre lui et mon père. Mais j'ai toujours gardé une certaine appréhension en le voyant. Il était affecté à l'armement du pays. Chaque fois qu'il venait, mon père partait avec lui pour régler une affaire importante. Il me le volait à chaque fois sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Et j'ai vu son air grave s'adoucir légèrement en me voyant.

**- **Bonjour Squall ! Me dit-il.

**- **Bonjour.

Puis nous le suivîmes et une fois entré dans le bureau de mon père, je vis Kiros et de nombreux autres hommes. Ca avait vraiment l'air important.

**- **Mr le président.

**- **Que se passe-t-il ?

**- **Monsieur, je doute que votre fils puisse entendre ce que nous allons vous dire.

Il se tourna vers moi.

**- **Squall, monte dans ta chambre. Je viens te chercher une fois que tout est fini.

**- **Mais…

**- **S'il te plait…

**- **… D'accord.

**- **Mathilda accompagnez-le.

Bien monsieur.

Une des bonnes me prit par la main et je lâchai celle de mon père. Le temps de sortir de la pièce, je ne pus le quitter des yeux, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures. Et il n'était toujours pas venu me chercher. Mais pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps ? Je voulu sortir et aller le rejoindre mais il allait me gronder si je faisais ça. Alors j'attendais encore et encore. Des bruits de sirènes au dehors attirèrent mon attention. Ouvrant ma fenêtre, je vis une bonne dizaine de voitures noires débouler devant l'entrée. Je levai la tête et un hélicoptère passa. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Soudain ma porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et je vis mon père, essoufflé.

**- **Pap…

**- **Squall ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main. On allait sortir quand mon regard se posa sur la photo sur ma table de nuit.

**- **Attends !

**- **Squall on n'a pas le temps !

Je me dégage de sa prise et cours prendre ma photo. Je me fichais bien de tout le reste. Seule cette image comptait à mes yeux. Je le rejoignis juste après et, me prenant la main, nous nous dépêchâmes de partir. Kiros et Ward nous attendaient dans une des voitures. Je montais en premier et mon père s'installa à côté de moi.

**- **Vas-y fonce ! Dit-il à Kiros.

Sitôt, je me senti plaqué à mon siège.

**- **Squall ta ceinture !

J'obéis et m'attacha tout comme lui. Et j'avais eu raison de le faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi partions nous si vite ? Et où allions nous ? Une de mes questions trouva réponse quand j'entendis le bruit d'une explosion derrière nous. Jetant un coup d'oeil au pare-brise arrière, je vis notre maison voler en éclat et se consumer entièrement. J'étais pétrifié. Quelques secondes de moins et nous serions morts. Mon père du s'apercevoir que je tremblais. Il posa une main réconfortante sur la mienne.

**- **Ca va aller ne t'inquiètes pas.

Serrant de toutes mes forces sa main dans la mienne, je collai ma photo contre moi. J'avais peur. Très peur.

La suite de notre périple ne fut que poursuites infernales.

On était suivi. Et ce n'était pas par des gentils quand une des balles brisa la vitre arrière. Mon père me coucha aussitôt sur ses genoux et se pencha au dessus de moi.

**- **Kiros !

**- **Je fais de mon mieux !

Je vis Ward ouvrir sa fenêtre et sortir une arme. Il tira sur nos poursuivants qui ripostaient. Mon père protégea mon visage quand des débris de verres nous tombèrent dessus. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment était qu'on allait mourir.

Fin Flash Back


	3. Chapitre 3

**La mort de mon père**

**Chapitre 3**

Série : Final Fantasy VIII.

Auteuse :

Genre : Deathfic, léger AU, POV Squall.

Couple : Y'en a pas ici… Ou peut-être le Squall/Seifer mais je ne sais même pas si je le développe…

Disclamer : Voilà ce que c'est que de me laisser regarder Final Fantasy, Les créatures de l'esprit. J'ai toujours envie de faire des deathfics après…

Je sors une bouteille d'eau de mon sac. Je dois faire une pause. Ma gorge est sèche, mon cœur tambourine sans ménagement ma poitrine. Seifer m'observe. Il doit s'inquiéter pour moi. Je prend une grande inspiration et continue mon récit.

**Flash Back**

**- **Laguna !

**- **L'aéroport ! Un hélicoptère nous y attend !

**- **Bien.

La voiture fit une embardée sur la droite. Nous devions sans doute rouler à contre sens avec tous les zigzags que l'on faisait et les nombreux coups de klaxon. Mais je ne pouvais le certifier. Ma vue se limitait au dos du siège de Ward derrière lequel j'étais installé, les cheveux de mon père couché sur moi, ainsi que ses plaques militaires qui pendaient dans le vide. Mon cerveau travaillait trop vite pour que je ne comprenne la situation.

**- **On les a semé !

Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons passé dans la voiture. Une heure, peut-être deux. Ou justes 10 minutes. Je ne savais pas. Je sentis que l'on freinait brutalement et les portières s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Ward me tendit la main pendant que mon père nous détachait rapidement. Nous sortîmes du véhicule. Papa me prit dans ses bras et il couru, Kiros et Ward à ses côtés. Je vis au loin derrière nous trois grosses Mercedes défoncer la grille de l'aéroport. Me retournant pour voir où on allait, je pu voir un hélicoptère. Trois hommes nous faisaient signes de nous dépêcher pendant que d'autres commençaient les hostilités avec nos poursuivants. Je m'accrochai désespérément au cou de mon père. Une autre voiture déboula juste devant nous, nous coupant la route. Les vitres s'abaissèrent et des coups de feux partirent. Mon père se retourna en me serrant contre sa poitrine. Je n'eu que le temps de voir Ward protéger papa avant que son étreinte ne me bouche la vue. Je ne voyais plus rien. Mais j'entendais les tirs qui semblaient venir de tous les côtés. Puis Kiros hurla :

**- **WARD ! Ordures !

Un temps incertain plus tard mon père se releva et m'embarqua avec lui. Tournant la tête vers ma gauche je vis le corps de Ward étendu par terre, de multiples impacts rouges le recouvrant. Mort. Il était mort.

Un nouveau coup de feux me fit crier. Une éclaboussure me gicla au visage. Je sentis mon père tomber.

**- **Laguna !

Tetanisé, je le voyais se tenir la jambe. On lui avait tiré dessus.

**- **PAPA ! Hurlais-je.

**- **Kiros, emmène Squall dans l'hélicoptère et dis au pilote de décoller aussitôt !

**- **Et toi…

**- **T'occupe pas de moi et emmène-le !

**- **Nan papa j'veux pas te laisser !

Je vis Kiros le prendre par le bras et le soulever.

**- **On part pas sans toi !

Nous repartîmes aussi vite que nous pouvions. Mon père boitait sérieusement et son visage d'habitude si souriant avait laissé place à un masque de douleur. Plus on s'approchait de l'hélicoptère plus les tirs redoublaient d'intensités. Certains étaient pour nous tuer, d'autres pour nous protéger.

Papa tomba à nouveau et Kiros fut entraîné dans sa chute. Je stoppa aussitôt de courir et partis les rejoindre.

Des hommes me dépassèrent et firent écran entre nous et les méchants.

**- **Allé Laguna, debout !

**- **Laissez**-**moi et sauvez-vous !

**- **Papa vient, on s'en va !

**- **Pars mon fils ! Sauve-toi !

**- **Pas sans toi !

Je le vis se relever avec difficulté et, boitant, il me conduisit à l'hélicoptère. Derrièrenous, Kiros se battait avec les autres hommes.

Les hélices commencèrent à tourner à notre approche. Un homme sortit et me prit dans ses bras. Il me décolla du sol et m'installa sur un des sièges. Mais je tenais fermement dans ma main celle de mon père.

**- **Squall lâche moi !

**- **Non !

**- **Mon bébé, je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit ! Ces hommes vont t'emmener dans un endroit sûr où tu seras en sécurité !

**- **Mais j'veux pas partir sans toi !

Les larmes inondèrent mon visage.

**- **Je veux pas papa… Je veux pas…

**- **N'ai pas peur Squall... Tout va bien se passer…

**- **Tu mens !

**- **Ecoute-moi bien Squall… Si tu vis, je vis. Si tu souris, je souris. Si tu pleures, je pleure. Si tu es triste, je suis triste. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Alors vis pour moi, mon amour. Profite de ce cadeau au maximum et ne pleure pas le passé. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Alors sauve-toi !

**- **Mais…

Je le vois enlever sa chaîne avec ses plaques. Il y glisse sa bague et me l'attache autour du cou. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me donne une dernière étreinte.

**- **Vas… Et rappelle-toi : Aie confiance en toi-même, et tu sauras vivre. Qui a confiance en soi conduit les autres. Je t'aime mon bébé.

La porte se referme juste devant moi quand mon père me lâche la main.

**- **Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Je cogne la vitre de toutes mes forces. Mon père me sourit. Un sourire d'au revoir. Nous décollons. L'homme à côté de moi m'attache au siège. Collé à la glace je ne quitte pas mon père des yeux en continuant de prononcer son nom. Je ne veux pas partir sans lui.

Je le vois sortir son arme et tirer sur les quelques hommes qui restent. Puis je le vois tomber à genoux avant de s'effondrer complètement.

**- **NON ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Fin Flash Back**

Squall…

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Mon cœur me fait si mal. Puis une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. Seifer m'a pris dans ses bras. Me sentant en sécurité, je laisse libre cours à mes pleurs. Pourquoi est-il mort. Pourquoi n'est-il pas monté avec moi alors qu'il était encore temps ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?

**- **Calme-toi…C'est fini…

**- **Pourquoi ? Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

**- **Ton père t'aimait plus que tout. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de te voir mort. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas non plus te voir souffrir ainsi à cause de lui. Si tu souris, je souris. Si tu pleures, je pleure. Alors ne pleures plus pour ça. Il ne le supporterait pas.

**- **J'ai si mal Seifer… Si mal…

**- **Le destin a voulut que nos chemins se croisent et que je venge tes morts. Toute ta souffrance, toutes tes malédictions ne sauraient les ramener à la vie. Tu te dois d'être heureux d'avoir survécu. Tu dois faire ton deuil maintenant. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui. Lui et tous ceux qui sont morts pour vous.

Prenant son manteau dans mes mains, je le serre à m'en blanchir les jointures. Il était tout pour moi. En ce jour funeste j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus ni père, ni mère. Seul me reste la peine et la culpabilité d'avoir survécu.

**- **Papa…

**A suivre ?**

Ma bétalectrice, Babel, m'a fait remarquer avec brio que je suis passée à un moment donné de la fic du passé au présent. Cela vous a peut-être interpellé mais j'ai préféré raconter au présent pour décrire dans l'instant immédiat ce qu'il se passait sous les yeux de Squall. Mais si cela est vraiment dérangeant pour vous, je peux modifier.


	4. Epilogue

**La mort de mon père**

**Epilogue**

Série : Final Fantasy VIII.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Deathfic, AU, POV Squall.

Couple : Y'en a pas ici… Ou peut-être le Squall/Seifer mais je ne sais même pas si je le développe…

Disclamer : Voici la fin de ma fic. Une de mes premières deathfic qui plus est. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était si difficile d'en écrire une…

Bétalectrice : Babel.

La guerre est enfin finie. Elle aura duré deux longues années. Seifer et moi en sommes sortis vivant, ainsi que plusieurs de nos amis. Un jour nouveau est né. Et j'ai de grands projets pour l'avenir. Mais avant il me reste une chose à faire.

Je n'ai prévenu personne d'autre que Seifer de mon voyage d'un ou deux jours. Il n'a pas protesté car il sait. Dire que l'on était ennemis pendant un temps. Alors que maintenant, je ne peux penser à la vie sans lui. C'est un sentiment étrange. Peut-être est-ce de l'amour ? Mais il m'est difficile de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Car j'ai peu peur de perdre cette personne à tout moment. C'est aujourd'hui que je me déciderais quant aux évènements à venir. Je dois d'abord lui en parler.

- Bonjour papa. Ca faisait longtemps.

Je m'accroupis devant la tombe et dépose mon bouquet de lilas.

- Je t'ai apporté tes fleurs préférées… Je comptais aussi nettoyer mais on dirait que d'autres s'en occupent très bien.

Je sens l'émotion me gagner et j'essaye de retenir mes larmes.

- Ah… Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer… Papa… Tu me manques tellement. … Tu sais, quand tu me disais que j'étais ton rayon de soleil ? Et bien tu l'étais aussi… « Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien. » J'ai lu cette phrase dans un livre une fois. Elle m'a tellement fait penser à toi. .Je voudrais tellement te voir sourire une dernière fois… Comme tu le faisais avant. J'étais tellement heureux à chacun d'eux. Ah oui il faut que je te dise. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Seifer Almasi. Je suis sûr que tu te serais bien entendu avec lui. Il est un peu comme toi, toujours à faire des plaisanteries, même si les siennes sont parfois douteuses… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime… C'est juste que… Je me sens bien avec lui. Même si personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. J'ai aussi un grand projet qui devrait te faire plaisir. Je me suis proposé au poste de président de notre pays. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, ce n'est plus comme avant. Alors je vais créer ce monde que tu t'efforçais de mettre en place. Alors surtout ne crains rien. Je vais bien. Si tu vis je vis. Si tu souris, je souris. Si tu pleures, je pleure. Si tu es triste, je suis triste. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Alors je vais vivre, et rire, et m'amuser. Pour toi.

Je me lève et m'apprête à partir quand je finis :

- J'espère que tu es bien là haut papa. Tu dois être avec maman. Dis lui que je l'aime. Et surtout je t'aime, plus que tout au monde. Je reviendrais te voir, une fois que j'aurais fait de ce monde un paradis. Pour que tu puisses y ressusciter. Je t'aime papa. A bientôt.

Je m'éloigne sans me retourner. Ne pas regarder derrière soi pour avancer. Une luminosité aveuglante attire mon regard. Me protégeant de la main, je regarde le ciel, pour y voir un soleil plus brillant que jamais.

****

**FIN**

****

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. Pour ma part, j'ai du écrire les deux derniers chapitres avec une vue brouillée par les larmes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la finir. Mais entre deux paquets de mouchoir j'ai réussi. Alors laissez moi une petite review ou un petit mot pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
